1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to insulated food receptacles and more specifically it relates to a food storage container heated and cooled by conditioned air in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous insulated food receptacles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep various food within the receptacles either hot or cold for long periods of time, so that the food may be used and consumed at later times. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.